


Enemies

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cath is a teenager, Gen, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Most of this is dialogue, Multi, Other, Wren is a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Nobody wins until nobody wins.That was how it always played out for them.





	Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! 
> 
> Cath and Wren are about...16? In High School still in this, so that age sounds good. 
> 
> I hope you like it and thank you for reading! I hope you have a great day! 
> 
> Also, language because I don't know how to not swear. 
> 
> From page 280 of Carry on (Baz POV):
> 
> “I know Simon and I will always be enemies…
> 
> But I thought maybe we’d get to a point where we didn’t want to be.”
> 
> Also, so excited for the new book!!!!

‘Baz woke up first.

It was always Baz that woke up first, not so he could watch Simon Snow sleep. No. Not that. Never that. 

Because that was weird.

He was up early for other reasons of course, and being weird was not one of them.’

 

No...That didn’t sound right. Backspace. Backspace. Backspace.

 

“Simon Snow knew that Baz watched him sleep. He thought it was a bit cree-”

Backspace. Backspace. Backspace.

Tonight Cath was home alone.

Her dad was out on a “date” or yknow, a colleague that he had invited to dinner and hopefully thought that maybe he was ready to move on.

She knew how that would end.

Wren was out who knows where, because she couldn’t stand to be in the same house as Catherine. 

She knew how that one would end too.

Wren was pissed.

Catherine was pissed.

Their dad was pissed.

The whole world seemed like it was pissed.

And it was affecting her writing this evening.

Because of course it was. 

Everything affected her writing.

Moods, puberty, fights, sleep.

Everything.

And she had a lot on her plate too, not that anyone else didn’t. But she also felt like she had to stay on top of her game.

For the sake of Simon.

/ 

The evening passed without event, boring and without any excitement or inspiration whatsoever.

She did Catherine things. 

Ate.

Watched tv.

Cleaned…

All of the things that made her the productive one. The boring one. The one who was so responsible. A Cham Pee On. 

She chuckled to herself at the joke. It had been a long day.

She heard the door unlock behind her and turned to look, half hoping it was her dad and not Wren.

But it was the latter. 

Her hair was damp from the incessant rain and her clothes seemed even more wrinkled than usual. 

“Where have you been?” Cath asked, her voice sounding more curious than intended. 

Wren narrowed her eyes at her sister. 

“Out.” and with that Wren went upstairs, leaving Catherine in silence. 

/

“Simon and baz had always had their differences. Of course when your enemy was a blood sucking bast-”

 

Backspace. Backspace. Backspace. 

 

“Baz loved the evenings when Simon was in the room. Doing homework, showering, sleeping, whatever.”

 

Backspace. Backspace. Backspace. 

 

“Ughhhhhhh.” Cath let out a groan of frustration and laid back into her pillow.

She didn't want to sleep in their room tonight, at least not until Wren got whatever stick was lodged up her ass out.

So instead, she crashed on the couch, laptop and blankets in tow.

Which was where she was currently suffering with her writer's block. 

Alone.

Their dad was supposed to be home an hour ago, so presumably 

A. The date went well. 

Or

B. He was crying in his car somewhere. Maybe the driveway or a wendys.

 

The thought made her heart clench. 

“Don't think about it. He's fine” She mumbled to herself.

Instead, choosing to open Word and make up a priority list. It always calmed her nerves. 

Figure out why wren was so mad.  
Work on her fanfic.  
Watch dad. Eyes, remember, the eyes.  
Buy socks. 

Okay that last one wasn't really a priority. But it was nice to have on there. A small homey touch.

Okay, God, she really needed to get out more.

She closed her laptop and rolled over, laying in darkness until sleep took her. 

/

She awoke to the sound of the door opening, looking up as she expected her dad but instead seeing Wren.

It was like she was frozen, staring at her sister.

Wren was prying off her boots when she noticed Catherine, she jumped and dropped her shoe.

“Jesus. You scared the hell of me!” 

“What? Did you think I was dad?” Cath snipped back, hating that Wren had sounded so...mean.  
Wren snorted and shook her head. 

 

“No. Dad got home a few hours ago. I just went out.”

“You’ve been doing that alot.” Pointing out the obvious, great. 

“What?”

“Going out.”

“So? What does it matter to you?”

“It does matter. I just wanted to know if you were okay.”

“So what do you want me to do? Laugh and lie to you?”

“Why would you lie to me?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Then why did you say-”

“Yknow what? I’m not having this conversation with you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t need to know where I am every second of the day, Catherine.”

“I never said I did. I just want to know that you’re okay.”

“I’m fine. You need to get a life.”

“No. I’m fine here with my own actually.”

“What? In the world of mages? Surrounded by a fake hero?” 

“Shut up, Wren!” 

“No! You shut up! I’m only pointing out the truth.”

“What truth? That I’m actually home being responsible while you’re out doing god knows what and god knows who?”

“God. When did you become such a-” There was disgust in her sister’s voice.

“Don’t say it.”

“Bitch. Catherine. Bitch.”

And just like that, both of them were screaming at each other, their dad rushing down the stairs in a tired haze at the sound of the two of them fighting. 

Nobody wins until nobody wins. 

That was how it always played out for them. 

When Wren stomped up to their room and their dad had went after her after making sure that Catherine was okay, she settled back down on the couch in tears. 

Her laptop lay untouched, she picked it up and stroked the lid. So what if she lived through Simon? Wren had too until recently, but there was a rift growing between them.

She didn’t understand.

When had they become enemies?

When did they suddenly grow so far apart that they couldn’t even hold a conversation? 

Opening her computer, she started typing. 

She knew what she was going to write and it hurt to think about. But maybe just maybe tonight, there would be comfort in Simon when all else was falling apart.

 

“I know Simon and I will always be enemies…

But I thought maybe we’d get to a point where we didn’t want to be.”

 

END


End file.
